


【翻译】【R76】Bite the Bullet 咬紧牙关/夹紧跳蛋

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：“希望你都听到了。”Gabriel笑着从舒适的皮沙发上站了起来。他很清楚Jack已经完全不能集中精神了。他沉浸在了快感中，被愉悦所支配，几乎已经感知不到周围的世界。果然，在他走过去的过程中Jack只能通过鼻子发出轻微又不规律的呼吸声。他嘴里的口塞恰如其分地让他保持着安静。





	【翻译】【R76】Bite the Bullet 咬紧牙关/夹紧跳蛋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bite the Bullet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528341) by [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive). 



> 译者警告：
> 
> 1、避雷关键词：Bondage Sex Toys Vibrators Gags Creampie Barebacking Orgasm Delay/Denial Spanking Collars Nipple Clamps Subspace Anal Sex Anal Fingering(*）
> 
> （译者注：以后警告就这么打了，外面放原文，图里放翻译）
> 
> 2、全文4100+
> 
> 3、涉及很浓厚的D/s描写

避雷关键词：

束缚捆绑 道具play 跳蛋play 口塞 体内射精 还要故意留在里面 延迟高潮 掌掴 项圈 乳头夹 sub空间（*） 肛交 肛门指交

（译者注：D/s性爱 中 sub完全臣服于Dom，并因此获得快感的状态）

正文:

“只可惜指挥官今天没能参加我们的会议。真没想到超级士兵也会受这么普通的疾病影响。”委员会的成员眉头紧皱地把手放在了桌子上。

 

“无论指挥官是不是超级士兵，他都只是个人类。过度的压力会削弱人的免疫系统。”Gabriel耸了耸肩，“我相信我们亲爱的指挥官会在痊愈后回到他以往的海报明星状态的。”

 

“从OW的利益考虑，我也希望如此。下周就要举行高级委员会会议了。”她叹了口气，摘下了她的眼镜。“那么，指挥官Reyes，麻烦你了。”

 

“好的，长官。”Gabriel感激地点点头，然后关掉了视频。他借此机会整理好了堆叠在Jack桌子上的文件，然后才关上电脑，看向房间的另一边。

 

Jack面朝下趴在椅背上，双手被牢牢地绑在了身后。他颤抖不已地漏细小的哽咽，光裸的双腿偶尔晃动几下。压在他内裤带子(*)下的两个小型塑料控制器被决断地调到了5档和6档。在他湿得可以滴下液体后穴里，那两个跳蛋的震动声几乎能让人听见。

（译者注：Jockstrap，一种只裹着阴茎会露出屁股的内裤）

 

要不是Gabriel知道他为什么能在整个过程中保持安静，他会很敬佩Jack在此期间保持绝对安静的能力的，毕竟那个委员会的视频会议折磨人地进行了整整两个小时。

 

“希望你都听到了。”Gabriel笑着从舒适的皮沙发上站了起来。

 

他很清楚Jack已经完全不能集中精神了。他沉浸在了快感中，被愉悦所支配，几乎已经感知不到周围的世界。

 

果然，在他走过去的过程中Jack只能通过鼻子发出轻微又不规律的呼吸声。他嘴里的口塞恰如其分地让他保持着安静。Gabriel好奇地用手指抚摸着他早些时候在Jack身上留下的咬痕，描绘着Jack白皙的臀部上肿起的痕迹。然后他的手指向下，拉住了从他后穴延伸出来的电线。

 

果然，当Gabriel稍稍用力拽住那条电线，让那个粉红色的塑料跳蛋从内部撑开Jack湿得一塌糊涂的括约肌时，Jack小声地发出了惊叫声（虽然被堵住了）。很快那就变成了痛苦的声音。

 

虽然Gabriel一直拉扯那个跳蛋，Jack却绝望地想留住它。他的后穴紧缩了起来，臀部前后摇晃，就像是要把Gabriel从电线上甩开一样。但这都徒劳无功。Gabriel继续拉扯着跳蛋，把Jack的括约肌撑得更开，而Jack只能发出像是哭泣一样的绝望呻吟。

 

一颗滚圆的粉红色跳蛋从他的后穴中掉了出来，还带出了几滴浊白的精液，弄脏了地毯。那枚跳蛋一直震动着，直到Gabriel用相应的控制器把它关掉，然后把控制器从Jack内裤的带子上拿了下来。

 

“天啊，Jack，看看你，都把这里弄得一团糟了。”Gabriel训斥道。

 

他从Jack的会阴上刮了一些漏了出来的精液，塞回了Jack的后穴中。他把剩下的跳蛋调到了稍慢一点的4档，只是为了自己的乐子。Jack的臀部再次摇晃了起来，他被口塞撑满了的嘴里发出了失望的抱怨声。

 

“什么？你得说出来。”Gabriel戏谑地说着又把强度调低了。

 

他愉悦地看着Jack的后穴绝望地绞紧仅存的跳蛋，不小心又漏出一点精液。他的大拇指再次回到他的会阴处，轻轻地压着Jack的内裤上“V”型的部分。然后他的手指又向上把漏出来的精液重新弄回了Jack的后穴里。然而这次他的拇指也入侵了Jack已经红肿的饥渴后穴。他的拇指按揉着Jack湿润的内壁，做起了活塞运动。Jack只能用力地摆动着臀部，下不了决心是要躲开侵入还是往后挺动要求更多。

 

Jack在折磨中咬着口塞发出了响亮而绝望的叫喊。

 

Gabriel的拇指离开了Jack的后穴，发出了一声猥亵的水声，也让Jack的喉咙再次发出呜咽声。他走到Jack的正面，伸出手去解开了绑在Jack后脑勺上的带子。他趁机轻轻拉扯着检查了一下Jack的项圈。相连的链条叮当作响，扯动着夹在Jack已经酸痛的敏感乳头上的夹子，让Jack抗议地弓起了背。

 

Gabriel温柔地移走了Jack的口塞。他的视线一直徘徊在Jack迷醉的表情，滴淌着唾液的嘴巴和他喉咙上随着那个长硅胶口塞被移走而不断消退的拱起上。那假阴茎口塞的圆形顶端一离开他的嘴巴，Jack就剧烈地喘息了起来。他的脑袋倒在了Gabriel的肩膀上，连接着厚实硅胶与粉色红肿嘴唇的一丝唾液也随之断裂开来。那个阴茎型口塞也被扔在了地上，发出了微弱的“砰”声。Gabriel暂时抱住了Jack，按揉着他的肩膀和背部。

 

“颜色(*)？”他小声地问道，暂时脱离角色吻了吻Jack的额角。他努力忽略了Jack的嘴唇在他脖颈旁动作时带来的湿润感与气息。他感觉到Jack的牙齿擦过了他的皮肉，忍不住倒吸了一口气。

（译者注：BDSM常用安全词，绿黄红。绿代表安全，黄代表危险，红停止 Ps：有时候也会用黑色代表停止）

 

Jack在Gabriel的脖颈旁颤抖地喘息了几下后才在束缚下扭动了起来。

 

“绿色，绿色，”他的呻吟声中充满了欲求与渴望，“绿色。Gabe，天啊，快点。快操我，求你了，我要。”

 

Gabriel拍了拍他的脸颊，一言不发地离开了他的视线范围。

 

Jack倒了下去，回到了他原来的姿势，脸朝下地趴在了椅背上。不过这次他在束缚中扭动着，一直啜泣着要Gabriel操他。他的动作让他注意到了还在他体内的玩具。Jack沮丧地发出了窒息般的啜泣。那个跳蛋还在他体内尽忠职守地震动着，不断刺激他已经过度敏感的内壁，却又远不能让他满足。

 

Jack唇间溢出的每一声想要引起Gabriel注意的绝望的呜咽，都能让Gabriel感受到一丝施虐的快感。他在委员会成员结束通话前就已经勃起的坚挺阴茎却显示出来他对此有多不内疚。他随意脱下自己的衬衣扔到了房间的角落里，然后把裤子也扔到了地上。他从一开始就没有穿内裤。

 

Gabriel回到Jack身边，眼睛直盯着Jack分开的臀瓣间露出来的湿润褶皱。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又迅速撸动了一下自己的阴茎。

 

在Jack扭动的幅度大到让椅子也跟着摇晃起来后，Gabriel的手结实地拍在了他的屁股上，发出了响亮的声音。Jack因为刺痛哭喊出声。

 

就像是道歉一样，Gabriel的手抚摸着通红的臀瓣，挤弄着柔软的臀肉。

 

“你看看你，Jackie，屁股里都已经塞满精液了，结果你现在还哀求着想要再来一发。”Gabriel笑了起来。他的大拇指抚摸着Jack已经湿透了的括约肌，在Jack痛哭出声，臀部向后压过来后他才施加了一点点压力。

 

“操我，求你了。操我，Gabe，操我，”Jack恳求道。

 

他一如既往地抽咽着说出绝望的咒语，声音中透露出已经到达崩溃边缘的绝望感。Gabriel知道自己不应该继续调戏他了，于是大发慈悲。

 

他迅速抓起了地上那瓶半空的润滑液，打开盖子，给阴茎裹上了极薄的一层润滑液，毕竟Jack体内已经有足够多的液体能让他轻易进入了。他的阴茎顶端压在了Jack的穴口上。Jack差点因为这突然的炽热接触跳了起来。他也意识到了那个跳蛋还在他体内。

 

“G-Gabe！”他感受到自己的后穴反射性地在期待中收缩了几下。他在束缚中扭动着，倒吸了一口凉气，然后咬紧了嘴唇。“那....那个玩具......！”

 

“......会留在里面。”Gabriel的回答斩钉截铁。他知道Jack不敢反驳。他知道Jack甚至看不到他，于是狡黠地咧开了嘴。“你想我操你，对吧？”

 

Jack猛地点点头。他晃动着臀部向后靠，几乎只靠脚趾头站着。他不过想让Gabriel正在戏弄他的阴茎快点进入他。

 

“求你了，求你了，求你了，”Jack哀求道。他说出来的词句就像是无尽而又充满欲求的咒语，“操我，求你了！求你了！操我！我想要！”

 

Gabriel迅速而流畅地向前挺动，一下子完全埋在了Jack湿透了的炙热中。他低沉地呻吟着，与此同时Jack则发出了一声哭喊。他已经完全沉浸在了Gabriel的突然入侵中。只有那么短短几秒，Gabriel甚至担心房间外的人会听到。但当Jack绞紧了他的阴茎，在他身下扭动着，把体内的跳蛋刚好压到他已经搏动不已的勃起的顶端时，他差点就失去了注意力。

 

“操！”Gabriel在呼吸间咒骂出声。

 

他向前挺动着他的臀部，让Jack已经滴淌着唾液的口中又发出一声愉悦的呻吟。Jack在他身下颤抖不已，随着阴茎的侵入越来越顺从。Gabriel试着再撞击了几下，调整阴茎的角度，拉住电线好让那个玩具能够在Jack已经被操开了的湿润屁股里刺激到他搏动不已的阴茎。那个跳蛋让他们两个都相继发出了愉悦的呻吟。很快他们俩就一起沉浸在了感官刺激中。

 

虽然很缓慢，但他能感受到Jack开始向后摆动他的臀部。Jack的后穴渴求地抽搐着，绞紧了他，就像不想让他离开一样。Gabriel瞄准目标挺动了一下，然后抓住时机拉扯着还在里面的跳蛋上的电线，让它直接震动着压在了Jack的前列腺上。Jack因为突然的猛烈刺激大声地哭号着。他的脑袋无力地垂了下来，在全身抽搐的时候下意识地想要蜷起身子。

 

Gabriel可不允许他这么做。他伸过手去，温柔却用力地抓住了Jack已经汗湿的头发，扯着让Jack抬起身子重新弯回他这边。Jack的唇间不断发出呻吟与咒骂，就像是山崩时的不断滚落的石头一样。与此同时，他也尽可能地应和着Gabriel每次挺进的动作。

 

“啊！啊！C....操！Gabe！”Jack在一次特别用力的撞击后叫了出来。他只能努力在呻吟间保持呼吸。他已经性起了好几个小时了，现在终于可以达到他梦寐以求的终点。为此，他甚至再次沉醉其中。他能感受到他的阴茎正在他的内裤中流淌着前液。他的内裤肯定已经被他顶端不断流淌的前液完全打湿了。

 

“你喜欢这样，亲爱的？”Gabriel在又一次故意用力的撞击后笑了出来。他的阴茎顶端与Jack体内滚动的跳蛋一起挤在了他的前列腺上。

 

Jack已经组织不了回答的语句了。他气喘吁吁，就像跑了一趟马拉松一样。每次重击都让他越来越接近终点。现在他能做的不过是向后摆动臀部，不断呻吟着，希望Gabriel能明白他在怂恿他继续用力，加速。

 

Gabriel的臀部用力撞击着他。他隐约觉得他明天大概是不能好好地坐着了，但这根本不算什么。Jack能感知到的世界缩小到了Gabriel带给他的感觉。Gabriel正在他体内以各种恰到好处的方式不断瓦解他。

 

突然，那个玩具的震动速度被毫无预告地调高到了发狂的程度。随着一次让跳蛋刚好直接抵在他前列腺的撞击，Gabriel让他突破了阈值。

 

Jack叫了起来，全身因为高潮突然定住了。他差不多是尖叫着喊出了Gabriel的名字，每当阴茎在他的内裤里喷洒出一股精液就发出一声愉悦的哽咽哭声，直到他射光了存货。Jack感受到Gabriel重新在他体内挺动了起来。他发出几声呜咽。

 

只需要再来几次抽插和Jack想要再次被填满的恳求，Gabriel就跟着达到了高潮。出于习惯（他也控制不住自己），Gabriel抓着Jack的头发让他完全站了起来。他在高潮的过程中咬住了Jack的肩膀，并呻吟着继续磨蹭着。

 

Gabriel充足的精液把他填得更满了，甚至让里面的液体从Gabriel慢慢疲软下去的阴茎与他已经被完全操开的括约肌间溢了出来。Jack为此呜咽呻吟不已。

 

那滚烫(*)的浊白液体顺着他的大腿内侧流了下来。Jack忽然意识到他有多怀念这种被彻底使用的感觉。他的脸颊在尴尬中又变烫了一点。

（译者注：我知道普通人的精液微凉了，不给SEP士兵的精液温度高啊）

 

Gabriel终于从他体内拔了出来，并发出了淫秽的水声。Jack的腿筋疲力竭地弯了下去。那颗跳蛋紧跟着Gabriel拔出来的阴茎从他后穴中掉了出来，一路上在还不断地剧烈震动，让战栗感沿着Jack的脊柱不断爬升。它掉在了地毯上，完全湿透了。

 

Jack倒在了地上，就像是个被用坏了的玩具。他还在为刚才的剧烈快感颤抖不已。

 

“多乖的孩子啊，Jackie，”Gabriel屈膝蹲了下来，一只手抚摸着Jack汗湿的头发，“也许下次这么做的时候我们可以不用口塞，看看你能不能在没有东西堵着喉咙的情况下也乖乖地保持安静。

 

———End———

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：
> 
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对 @wyl50 
> 
> 2、本来想熬到明天再发的，但看群里的太太熬夜画了源76的图.......
> 
> 3、该怎么说呢，这篇文看的时候觉得好好吃啊，一翻起来 【露出了疲惫的围笑
> 
> 4、废狗好玩（？）
> 
> 5、但Dom!噶Xsub!杰克真好吃啊，我就喜欢吃Ds文【捧脸
> 
> 6、翻译速度下降，我......我也很绝望啊【不知所措
> 
> 7、算了，不传播负能量了，有粮吃，我的粮有人喜欢就好了
> 
> 8、下一篇预计更藏76
> 
> 9、对了，76R D/s跳票，我要翻锤76！！！


End file.
